ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Minecraftfan300/The Shattered Ages Begin
In a massive castle we zoom into MonokumaGod sitting in a massive chair. “After my last battle I want something bigger more brutal! Hmm how about a tournament!” He took his hammer and smacked it onto a button Beginning the start of the Shattered Ages.. Madara Uchiha was walking around somewhere looking for Nautro when out of nowhere a portal opens above him sucking him into the portal when he was sucked up the portal shattered like glass. After the fight with Maul Lucy watched his head slowly roll away like a ball. She sighed and looked at his weapon. She swiftly stomped on it shattering the crystal inside. She began walking away until Monokuma clones came from a portal and began tacking her. They all grabbed her and threw her into the portal and one Monokuma is just using Maul’s decapitated head as a balance ball. They all looked and ran in the portal shattering when they all got in. Darth Nihilus stabbed a Jedi warrior in his throat and spun his blade decapitating him. Darth Nihilus grabbed His body and absorbed his force energy. He threw the body into the deep cliff where it becomes mangled and bloodied. Darth Nihilus began walking until a portal opened and the force made him stare he had a feeling the energy made him walk into the portal. Ultron was looking for the avengers he was winning the battle when suddenly a portal opened and 12 massive Monokuma’s came and grabbed him and dragged him into the portal. The Avengers were left dumbfounded as the bears dragged him in and the portal shattered. Kimblee was just standing looking around for whatever. When suddenly another portal shot open and he was sucked up. Deathstroke was about to kill Robin who was bleeding and bruised. His face had a massive bruise on it. Deathstroke aimed his gun to his head until the same portal opened and sucked him up. Deathstroke yelled but disappeared. Dark Samus had just killed Alex Mercer walking back to her ship she got on and began piloting it leaving Samus to land and see a massive thing of rubble. Dark Samus went at suck speeds she didn’t have time to even see the portal which sucked her up. Mephiles was in 2020 looking to fight someone he had just killed Slenderman or he did about a few years ago. His face had a cocky sense to it. Suddenly he was sucked into a portal he tried to fly away but it didn’t work! His yells were silenced when the portal shattered. Spider Ham was about to eat a hot dog after defeating Dr. Shrimp he looked at the camera and said “Man this can’t go wrong!” He accidentally swung into the portal. He screeched like a pig. Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone he was about to do a loop when a portal opened and he tried to stop but a pebble tripped him making him get flung into the portal. Peacock was in bed when Avery wakes her up saying the skull girls did something she got ready and left the place but a portal sucked them all up. Paper Mario was about to battle Count Bleck when a portal opened sucking him up leaving Count Bleck to laugh And Everyone was sucked up to say and all fell into a roller coaster. Everyone shouted but a screen came up and Monokuma appeared “Heya everyone it’s me the Master of the tournament where you all fight and if you lose your universe is shattered!” Izuku stunned yelled “Wait what! Why would you do that!?” Edd was sipping his cola saying “Hey this is a pretty cool movie” Monokuma looked at Izuku and said “Listen it’s fun alright and I got a lot of drinking to do so I’ll make the rules quick! If you lose by death your hologram which I have will be shattered and your universe will shatter!” Bakugo looked at Izuku and said “I only have one thing to say I’m gonna win this” Monokuma looked at him and said “Aww you’re a hoot I like the cut of your statements!” He then said “Also you’ll all have to face each other and it’s gonna be a Whole new world don’t you dare close your eyes! Monokuma out!” The screen fades and all the carts separate and everyone is sent into different portals. Category:Blog posts